hexaria_full_versionfandomcom-20200214-history
Status Effects
Status Effects are effects that are inflicted on players/enemies and last for a certain amount of turns. Damaging status effects cannot be buffed like normal attacks, and most status effects can be cured. It should also be noted that there is no constant damage (or amount healed) for each status effect; it completely depends on the card that inflicts it. For instance, Ember deals 8-damage burns whereas Ignite deals 10-damage burns. There are a few cards in the game such as Antidote and Extinguish that cure specific status effects such as poison and burn respectively. Below are all known status effects in the game and how to cure and inflict them. Burn Burn does a certain amount of damage at the end of a user's turn. It is possible to get bonus damage on burned enemies, with the card Jack o' Lantern Throw, for example. It can be identified when the target's head and shoulders are lit with orange fire. Cards that inflict Burn: Ant Hill, Ember, Ignite, Wand Zap, Fireball, Flame Blockade, Core Infliction, Kishuf Infliction, Jack o' Lantern Throw, Pumpkin Bomb, Pumpkin Collection, Hellfire, Fire Breath. Cards that cure Burn: Extinguish, Purge, Beauty Sleep, Body Cleanse. Poison Poison is essentially identical to Burn, however, cards that inflict bonus damage on burned enemies do not have the same bonus on poisoned enemies. However, poison has its own card that receives a damage bonus, being Venomshank. It can be identified when the target's head appears to have green and purple smoke around it. Cards that inflict Poison: Pollute, Poison Dagger, Toxic Knife, Core Infliction, Venomshank, Kishuf Infliction, Vampiric Brew. Cards that cure Poison: Antidote, Purge, Beauty Sleep, Body Cleanse. Confusion Confusion causes the afflicted to target (attack/walk to) a random tile adjacent to the one selected. It is still possible walk to target the original tile selected, but the probability of this happening is low and should not be regularly attempted. It should be noted that Buff and Debuff cards are not affected by Confusion. Because Confusion can make a combatant attack in any adjacent tile, this makes it possible to accidentally hit their teammates, rather than the selected enemy. Because of this, it is advised to just not do anything but use cards that don’t require you to target anything while you wait for Confusion to expire if you do not have any Confusion removing cards. It can be identified by purple spirals around the afflicted head. Cards that inflict Confusion: Stupify, Zoink, Smokescreen, Elemental Blast, Core Infliction, Kishuf Infliction. Cards that cure Confusion: Purge, Beauty Sleep, Dispel, Body Cleanse. Sleep Sleep causes affected users to be unable to move or play cards. Damaging a sleeping target will wake them up, removing the effect entirely. It should be noted that if a player is woken up during their own turn via Really Loud Noise, they will still be unable to move and use cards. It can be identified when the target is lying down on the floor, and "Z" letters are coming out from their heads. Cards that inflict Sleep: Rest and Recovery, Beauty Sleep, Karaoke. Cards that cures Sleep: Really Loud Noise and Wild Roar. It can also be cured by damaging the target. Freeze Freeze causes affected users to be unable to move, but they can still play cards and gain bits. Although it is supposed to not allow you to move, cards like Dash and Teleport still can be used. There is no way to identify this effect, the only way by is seeing the snowflake icon at the top of the player's health bar. Cards that inflict Freeze: Cold Feet, Kathruul's Torment, Cold Shoulder, Agony Seal, Snowball, Ice Breath. Cards that cures Freeze: Hot Cocoa, Purge, Beauty Sleep, Dispel, Body Cleanse. Stun Like Sleep, Stun causes affected users to be unable to move or play cards. However, damage does not remove the effect. This effect also has no cure, meaning it is generally better than sleep. It can be identified when the target's head has rotating stars around it, also the target's idle stance is changed, causing a limp, swaying motion. Cards that inflict Stun: Rock Smash, Blinding Flash, Tripwire, Cupid's Arrow (Situational). Cards that cure Stun: None. Curse Curse, causes the target to stop gaining bits for a number of turns. The player can still use Meditation, Shadow Trade, or Burning Pledge to gain bits while having this status. This effect can be identified when the target's head appears to have black and red smoke around it, similar to poison. Cards that inflict Curse: Corrupt, Cursed Rune, Core Infliction, World Tear. Cards that cure Curse: Dispel, Body Cleanse, Purge, Beauty Sleep. Heal The Heal status effect was the first positive effect implemented in the game. Players with this status effect gain health at the end of every turn for as long as the effect lasts. It should be noted that heal effects take place AFTER damage effects. It means that if you have Burn and Heal status at the same time, you take the burn damage first, then you'll heal yourself. Similar to Freeze, there is no way to identify this effect, only by seeing the green + icon on the top of the player's health bar. Cards that inflict Heal: Blessed Rune, Contact Heal, Regenerative Pulse, Tasty Pie, Winds of Regeneration, Wand heal. Eternal Burn Eternal Burn is similar to other damage-dealing status effects, however, this card lasts "forever." Despite the description stating the flame lasts forever, it actually lasts 999 turns. While technically being the highest bits-per-damage card in the game, Eternal Flame may take a while to deal significant damage. This effect has no cure, like Stun. It can be identified when the target's head and shoulders are lit with blue fire. Cards that inflict Eternal Burn: Eternal Flame, Burning Pledge, Waelyn's Penance. Cards that cure Eternal Burn: None. Inspired The Inspired status effect is the second positive effect in the game. It is the opposite of curse, as instead of subtracting 1 bit during turns, it adds one to passive gain. There is no way to identify this effect, the only way is by seeing the blue and white eye icon at the top of the player's health bar. Cards that inflict Inspired: Meditation, Wind Powered. Charm Charm causes the inflicted entity to change teams. In player versus environment situations, it can be particularly useful to make AI-controlled enemies attack their own team. However, bosses cannot be charmed, and if used on any boss it will just inflict stun. It has the same effect on players when used in the Colosseum, but typically players are smart enough to not attack their team. If there is only one entity left on the enemy team, player or AI, Charm will turn into Stun, because if everyone was changed to the same team on the same turn, the battle would end. The way to identify it is to see hearts floating around the victim, the other way is by seeing the heart icon at the top of the player's health bar. Cards that inflict Charm: Cupid's Arrow Cards that cure Charm: None. Sleep Immunity Sleep Immunity '''is an effect that prevents those with it from getting the Sleep effect. The addition of this effect on December 27th essentially put an end to the tactic of "Sleep locking", and players will get this effect after waking up from the effects of Sleep. Cards that inflict Sleep Immunity: Really Loud Noise, Wild Roar, losing the Sleep effect. Stun Immunity '''Stun Immunity is an effect that prevents those with it from getting the Stun effect. The addition of this effect on December 27th completely put an end to the "Stun Locking" tactic, and players will get this effect after losing the Stun effect. Cards that inflict Stun Immunity: None, but is applied after the player loses the Stun effect. Confusion Immunity Confusion Immunity is an effect that prevents those with it from getting the Confusion effect. The addition of this effect on January 4th ended the tactic of repeatedly confusing enemies so that their attacks miss. Players will get this effect after losing the Confusion effect. Cards that inflict Confusion Immunity: None, but is applied after the player loses the Confusion effect. Charm Immunity '''Charm Immunity '''is an effect that prevents those with it from getting the Charm effect. The addition of this effect on January 27th completely put an end to the "Charm Locking" tactic, and players will get this effect after losing the Charm effect. Cards that inflict Charm Immunity: None, but is applied after the player loses the Charm effect. Freeze Immunity '''Freeze Immunity '''differs from the other immunities in that it doesn't get applied after the effect it counters ends. In fact, there are no cards that inflict Freeze Immunity. It is instead a special status effect only given to enemies like Arcovian Mage most likely because they are used to the cold and can't be frozen. Cards that inflict Freeze Immunity:NoneCategory:Browse Category:Guides and Tutorials